Hermione's Slytherin
by Ottawa gal
Summary: Hermione falls for Blaise, not expecting returned attraction. Female Blaise, Femslash. One-shot for now


Hermione's Slytherin

Note: This is during Hermione's forth year, so she's 15. This is a story I thought up before the last two books came out and the sex of blaise was confirmed male. Blaise is Female here, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione made her way through the tangled brush that littered the edge of Hogwarts, nearing the forbidden forest. The Tri-wizard contest had finished; Harry was now safely tucked away in the hospital wing with Poppy watching over him for the last couple days remaining before summer break. Ron was off somewhere with Dean and Seamus, spying on the Beauxbaton's girls, most likely.

Hermione snorted softly to herself. Ron always fell for the soft, feminine, flighty girls; the ones who appeared to have no brains at all. Hermione though, she fell for the sporty ones; broad shoulders, confident, intelligent, tomboyish... Hermione knew she was interested in girls ever since the Beauxbaton school entered Hogwarts.

Until then, she had only a scholarly knowledge of the phenomenon of having a crush on someone. But when the French school introduced its students to Hogwarts so many months ago, Hermione finally understood. In the sea of slender, wispy, fragile looking Beauxbaton girls sitting at the Slytherin table, she saw her. Looking slightly out of place wearing the Hogwarts girls' school uniform, which included a knee-length skirt, sat Blaise Zabini. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail, her dark eyes watching the newcomers sitting at her table with a slight smirk on her thin lips. She sat confident, her stance much more withheld then the other girls. And then her eyes caught Hermione's gaze.

Nothing prepared Hermione for this, crush. She knew from listening to and watching Parvati and Lavender that it was normal to act irrational, sentimental and just a bit insane, when dealing with these - Crushes. But Hermione also thought that neither Parvati or Lavender were ever hit with an attraction like this. They always went obsessed with some boy, but it only lasted for a few weeks, usually less than a month, before they set their eyes somewhere else. Hermione, on the other hand, was plain obsessed, and couldn't do anything about it.

Never mind that it was a Slytherin. Oh, she'd seen Blaise around school before, always silent, watching from the shadows. But it was watching Blaise checking out the new girls out, when it happened. All of the sudden, Hermione wanted her, and desperately.

Hermione made her way across Hogwarts land towards a clearing within the scrubs, leaning into the shade provided by the nearby trees of the forest. Hidden from the view of wandering students near the castle, Hermione felt a sense of seclusion that she relaxed into, willing herself to stop dwelling on the Slytherin, who happened to be a definite no-no. She couldn't imagine Ron or Harry's reaction. Not only was she falling for a girl, but a Slytherin. They'd never forgive her.

The grasses shifted near her, with twigs snapping as someone walked towards Hermione. 'Not as hidden as I thought' grumbled Hermione in her mind, waiting to see who was approaching her.

And it was Blaise. Dressed in loose fitting jeans, a dark blue sweater that complemented her dark skin; Merlin, Hermione was sure her face was burning a bright red. Blaise looked good. And it seemed Blaise knew it, smirking towards Hermione as she made her way over, sitting down facing the brunette.

"You've been watching me" she stated, leaning back relaxed, her eyes on Hermione.

"I – maybe" stuttered Hermione, staring openly at Blaise before turning her eyes to the side in embarrassment. She felt Blaise's long fingers on her chin, making Hermione face her again.

"Why?" She asked, her dark eyes searching Hermione's for an answer. Hermione only blushed, feeling like a fool, and moved to get up. But her hand was caught on the ground suddenly, as Blaise pressed on it, keeping Hermione seated.

Hermione looked back up at Blaise, biting her lips, attraction clearly expressed on her face. Then Blaise smiled softly, and pressed her thumb to Hermione's lip, pulling it out of her teeth. They stared at each other, Hermione feeling caught in time.

Then Blaise moved. Her face went towards Hermione's , her eyes landing on Hermione's lips. Frozen, Hermione barely breathed as Blaise's warm mouth brushed hers. Once again, their lips touched, but they lingered. Hermione opened her mouth, and was thoroughly submersed by the taste of Blaise in her mouth and on her tongue.

Hermione leaned back as Blaise put her weight on her, her chest pressing against hers. The grass was slightly wet beneath Hermione's back, but Blaise's hands on her hips, waist, ribs, soon took these thoughts away. Hesitantly, Hermione raised her own hands towards the girl on her, lightly pressing her hands on Blaise's side.

She felt Blaise lean back, releasing her from the kiss, and her hands fell to her side. Had she done something wrong. She searched Blaise's face, embarrassed once again. But Blaise only looked back at her, want clearly in her eyes. Blaise started undoing Hermione's blouse, pulling it out of her skirt and off her. Goosebumps raised on Hermione's arms as they were tickled by the cool breeze. She saw Blaise watching her, as her breath raised and lowered her chest. 'I'm a Gryffindor, a frick'in Gryffindor, I can be brave' chanted Hermione, as Blaise's hands started roaming Hermione's sides, her back, and over the front of the white bra, causing a pleasant shiver to go through Hermione's body.

Determination entered Hermione. Blaise looked startled for a moment, seeing the change in Hermione's eyes. Hermione just smiled softly back at her, moving her trembling hands towards Blaise's face. She put her hands on Blaise's cheeks, brushing her fingers over Blaise's strong cheekbones, down towards her strong soft neck, to the top edge of the sweater. The fleece scratched softly on Hermione's fingers as she dragged her hands down Blaise's front, feeling the swell of her breasts, down towards the flat stomach. She glanced at Blaise's face, before lifting the sweater up and off Blaise. She then leaned towards Blaise, feeling the back of the sports bra on Blaise as her mouth roamed Blaise's more freely then before. Blaise returned with heat, as she unclipped Hermione's bra from the back, and threw it to the side.

Hermione has a moment of fear again, seeing the muscles in Blaise's stomach compared to her own soft stomach, slightly rounded. Her wariness left quickly as Blaise moved her head down, and started sucking on Hermione's left breast, her tongue swirling on Hermione's tightening nipple. Her other hand drifted atop Hermione's right breast, teasing the nipple with soft squeezes and twists. Her other hand trailed up and down her stomach, over Hermione's soft hips, circling her bellybutton before trailing up into the soft underside of her breasts.

Hermione tried to hold back her moan but failed. She put her hands into Blaise's hair, pulling the elastic out, as Blaise's mouth switched breasts. Tension started building in Hermione, tightening her stomach and groin. She shifted restlessly under Blaise's touch, wanting more.

Hermione pulled Blaise up towards her, taking Blaise's bra off. She trailed her fingers over Blaise's breast, watching the nipples swell into tight nubs, before leaning in to taste them. She felt Blaise shift under her, her breathing increasing erratically.

Suddenly, Blaise took Hermione and pulled her onto her lap, Hermione's skirt sprayed over her legs, claiming a sort of dominance over Hermione. She stared at Hermione's face, trailing her hands on Hermione's knees and up her thighs, causing Hermione to burn inside while wetting her crotch. She couldn't keep from moaning again. She saw Blaise smirk softly at her, before claiming her mouth again.

She sucked on Hermione's mouth, and then made her way towards Hermione's neck, while her hands worked on loosing the clasp and button on Hermione's skirt. Then she flipped Hermione back onto ground, using her hands to drag down both Hermione's skirt and panties in one swipe, throwing them into the pile off on the side.

Hermione tensed, her naked ass now laying on the cold ground, Blaise leaning on top of her. The rough texture of Blaise's jeans sent jolts in Hermione as they rubbed against Hermione's bare legs. Blaise swiped away an errant hair on Hermione's brow, rubbing her face against Hermione's own, before leaning again to kiss Hermione deeply. Her tongue flickered against Hermione's as she took Hermione's hands and brought them around her, pushing herself against Hermione. She dragged her leg between Hermione's, pushing her knee into Hermione's shaven mound, causing Hermione to gasp out, then pant slightly, her eyes going slightly hazy, as Blaise continued moving her knee back and forth with alternating pressure.

Hermione blinked her eyes open towards Blaise, wanting to feel only skin against her. She put her hands down towards Blaise's jeans, but her hands were pushed away, and dragged up around Blaise's broad shoulders. Blaise then deepened the kiss, and removed the rest of her clothing while still resting her weight against Hermione.

Blaise then put her warm knee back into Hermione's crotch, feeling the dampness on her skin. Hermione pressed her pelvic towards Blaise, wrapping one of her legs around Blaise. After a few moments, Hermione trailed her hand down Blaise, over her narrow hips, and then she put one hand between her legs, rubbing the soft skin on Blaise's inner thigh as she made her way towards the soft black hair. She slid her fingers in between the folds, pleased to find it wet, and she rubbed her fingers on Blaise's clit in sequence with Blaise's thrusts.

She could hear Blaise's groans, and feel Blaise's breath on her neck. Blaise brought one hand down to replace her knee, and started making her way through Hermione's folds, rubbing the clit with her thumb as her index finger made it's way to Hermione's opening. She gently pushed one finger in, all the way, feeling Hermione tighten. She added a finger, and then started rubbing Hermione's g-spot, making Hermione twitch passionately beneath her, unable to keep her own fingers from trembling. Blaise pulled Hermione's hands, and Hermione continued by playing with Blaise's breasts and strong back, biting unconsciously into Blaise's shoulder ever once in a while. Blaise continued stroking her, picking up speed and pressure, and was rewarded by the hitch in Hermione's breathing. Hermione kept thrusting her hips towards Blaise's hand, her eyes closed in pleasure. Then she came, biting hard into Blaise's shoulder, shaking as her body went through its climax.

Blaise lowered Hermione back onto the ground, smirking lightly at the glassy eyed girl, curly hair splayed across the grasses. Hermione blinked a few times, trying to lower herself from the high of the orgasm. She reached up towards Blaise to pull her down, and Blaise complied, laying herself on her side, laying her one arm on Hermione, stroking Hermione's breast's absentmindedly as she stared at Hermione.

"Sorry" whispered Hermione, frowning as she looked at Blaise.

"For what?" Blaise asked gently, amusing herself with the pink nipples.

"For not getting you- for not, Finishing" Hermione ended lamely, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Blaise just watched her for a moment. "Don't worry about it". She smiled softly, her eyes looking at Hermione softly. But Hermione was worried. She wanted to do this again, and she also was mildly curious as to how Blaise tasted.

Hermione sat up. Blaise moved to join her, but Hermione pushed her back down, a nervous look on her face. "Ok, tell me if I'm doing it wrong, alright?" Hermione asked.

"Doing what wrong?" Blaise asked, but then Hermione leaned over her and kissed her. She sucked and bit lightly on Blaise's tongue and lips. She made her way down to Blaise's neck, sucking a bit longer on the bite mark from Hermione's earlier orgasm. She continued down, trailing her tongue on her breasts, lingering a bit on each nipple, before continuing down. She heard Blaise's breath catch as she went over her muscled stomach, and then continued down.

Hermione used her fingers to spread Blaise's crotch, holding the folds open. She licked the top, over the clit, and down the opening, and then into the hole, sucking lightly. She figured she was doing something right, because Blaise would make slight panting noises. Hermione made her way back to the clit, sucking and circling. She brought her other hand down from Blaise's breasts, and started inserting her fingers into Blaise's opening, hoping she was doing it alright for Blaise. She pumped in and out with her fingers while sucking and rubbing Blaise's clit.

She could hear Blaise's breath speeding up, and felt her tighten. Her hand clenched Hermione's curly hair in her fist, pushing Hermione face hard into her. Blaise jerked against Hermione as she came, before falling back into a heap. Hermione took her fingers out and gently licked the area, feeling Blaise's vagina twitch.

Satisfied, Hermione laid herself beside Blaise, laying her head on Blaise's stomach. Blaise ran her hand through Hermione's hair and on her back, the two of them saying silent in the aftermath.

"So-" Hermione asked shyly, lifting her head to look at Blaise after a few minutes. Blaise's black eyes stared back at Hermione, her eye lids low. "um, It was ok?"

Blaise smirked back kindly at Hermione, not needing to say anything.

"Right, so ah." Hermione bit her lip and looked at Blaise unsure.

Blaise sat up, stretched and then muttered a cleaning spell on the two of them. She handed Hermione's clothes back to her, while beginning to get dressed. Hermione stayed uncomfortable for those few minutes, waiting to see if Blaise would say anything.

"Hermione" Blaise said once she was done dressing. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her forward into an embrace. "How about we go to Hogsmead together during summer break."

Hermione grinned, then nodded into Blaise's shoulder, causing Blaise to snort quietly. "Very well, I shall owl you with dates." Blaise looked down to Hermione's face, and brought her up for another kiss. She then trailed her hand through Hermione's hair, calming it a bit, before smiling and stepping back.

Hermione watched Blaise walk back to the castle without her, feeling oddly calm. She smoothed out her skirt, and headed towards the castle. She made her way towards a different entrance then the one Blaise was walking towards, just to keep anyone from raising suspicion. A few giggling Beauxbaton students trickled past her, perfume staying in their wake, but Hermione found that she no longer despised them as much as she had previous. With a grin on her face, she realized that, for the first time, she was looking very much forward to the start of summer vacation.


End file.
